If I had Wings
by WordsBreakBones2
Summary: "With every breath I feel you there. Forbidden love is falling- Your eyes sing despair." Read and Review! One-shot#2


If I Had Wings

A/N: Well after a Labor Day Break and a bit more, I am back with my next one- shot! For my previous one- shot, I was astounded to get a few hundred views. Thanks so much to everyone who read it. If you didn't feel free to check it out, who knows, you may even like it ;) I welcome any and all criticism and advice (like always), I know my writing isn't perfect. Well there's the end of my little tangent. Onto the story!

Disclaimer (which I forgot last time): I own nothing but the clothes on my back and some OOC personalities =C

* * *

5 years. After the Second Giants War, the number of monsters began to die down. Demigods were gradually allowed to leave camp, and live in the human world. First the children of the minor gods, then those of the Olympians that didn't leave much of a scent, the lastly of the Big Three. Artemis even disbanded her Hunters, saying that she would be enough, though those that wanted to stay with her was allowed to. And so Thalia found herself in a spacious condo in Tribeca, and as the CEO of a prestigious electrical engineering company.

_Huh. 5 years._ 5 years away from the Hunters, from the camp, and from him. She stood, surveying the mountain of boxes on one side of the living room that had yet to be opened. 3 weeks had not been enough for her to unpack all of the boxes. She sighed, then plopped into an armchair, her fingers brushing a letter on the armrest. On the day of her arrival, a letter arrived on her doorstep, addressed to her in big gothic letters. On it, in the middle of the page, were four lines:

Without you…

I can't win, I can't reign

I will never win this game

Without you.

She fingered the paper, feeling the rough edges, deep in thought. Who sent it? Did she know him? It frustrated her without end. Then two weeks ago, arrived another letter. Same envelope, same lettering.

I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you.

A faint memory came to her, around the edges of her mind. Camp Half-Blood. She could hear the music, but who?

I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you.

That was last week. Another memory. A person appeared in her mind, his back towards her. Tousled hair, pale skin. He was quietly humming the tune. Could it be him? Her heart ached. He hadn't contacted her for years, even though he knew that she had left the hunters. Every time she opened her lips to say a name, however, it fled from her like the shadows. The memory ended, but still she heard a voice quietly singing the song, playing it on the guitar, drifting out from one of her rooms.

I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you

I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you

She walked to the door, slowly cracking it open. Dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, he was just as she remembered him: perfect.

I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you

Instinctively, she walked towards him slowly, eyes blurring with tears. _Nico_.

I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I,  
Without you, without you…

"Thalia Grace, will you be my wings- Ow!" He was abruptly cut off by Thalia's cross. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow!"

"That's for not knowing I'm afraid of heights. And this-," she threw another one. "-is for playing David Guetta." He swayed to the side to avoid the punch. He backed away, changing the tempo of the song.

The writing's on the wall  
Your crimson touch is goin' nowhere  
I'll hang on every word you said  
And sink my teeth into this nightmare  
Woah oh oh..  
I'm screaming out  
Woah oh oh..  
Can you hear me?

Thalia's eyes grew wide in recognition of the song, Die For You by Black Veil Brides. She whispered along softly.

I bleed for you  
Forever I will lie awake  
I would die for you  
I see the truth  
I've given you my heart to break  
I would die for you

I feel your body crawl  
Pale flesh for my devotion  
True pain was all you ever meant  
Love would be our last emotion.

Lips met lips. It was electrifying and exhilarating. Thalia felt herself sink into Nico embrace. "Thalia," he whispered against her collarbone. "Will you forever be mine?"

"Yes," she whispered, going for another kiss. She extracted herself from him, and took his hand, leading him to the other room. The bedroom.

"Forever."

I bleed for you  
Forever I will lie awake  
I would die for you  
I see the truth  
I've given you my heart to break  
I would die for you

With every breath I feel you there  
Forbidden love is falling  
Your eyes sing despair

**.**

**..**

**…**

I bleed for you  
Forever I will lie awake  
I would die for you  
I see the truth  
I've given you my heart to break  
I would die for  
You.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? I tried to limit the corny love-dovey stuff, since my previous One-shot contained a lot of it, and as a comparison. So which one do **you **guys think is better? Let me know! I also realize that this one-shot was a lot shorter than my previous, and since this was the first time I used a song (or 2), I had some difficulties making the story intertwine with the lyrics. I have absolutely nothing against David Guetta and his songs (although Thalia does in the one- shot), and my favorite band is Black Veil Brides, so I decided to choose a song that I thought fit. I also wrote this with the irony that Thalia is afraid of heights in mind. **R&R!**

~WordsBreaksBone2

Edit: I just realized a few of the italics and bolds were not italicized or bolded.

I am planning to write a story for my next one, instead of another one shot. If there is a particular topic you guys would like to read about, let me know, or I'll just cook up one ^_^


End file.
